Loss
by KateHoughtonCastle
Summary: Jerry Tyson knows just the right time to make the perfect return.


Chapter 1

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks," Beckett said back.

Beckett and Castle laid intertwined in bed. The morning light shined through the window—blanketing them in warm sunlight. Castle played with Beckett's soft, undone curls and Beckett rested her head on Castle's chest. She listened to the his slow, relaxed breathes. Her hand lay over his heart. It was as if every beat reverberated back into her body reminding her why she was alive.

After a long engagement, over one year, on October 18th, 2014, they were finally taking the biggest step in their relationship. They had lived with each other, officially, for ten months. In that time, the loft turned into their place. The closet was now filled with twice the amount of trench coats, and it now included an impressive collection of heels. Beckett's books overflowed from the shelves. Together, they had quite a collection. A picture of Johanna and Jim Beckett sat in the living room.

"Are you excited?" Castle asked. He knew the answer of course—he just liked to hear it.

"I think that's an understatement, Castle." For weeks Beckett had run all over New York making sure everything was prepared. She was unbelievably nervous and excited for the day to come. As a young girl she did not plan her wedding out detail by detail like most girls. Even as a child should would handle everything with the utmost practicality. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she was going to marry her favorite author and have a dream wedding that most girls would envy.

"Good, future Mrs. Castle," Castle said right before putting his hand under her chin lifting her face to look her in the eyes. Her green eyes radiated happiness as they looked into his. He gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna make some coffee," he said getting up from bed.

"I don't want to get up," Beckett moaned rolling over and putting the covers over her head.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett future Castle, you don't want to go out and defend the city against the murderers of New York? That is very un-Beckett like of you," Castle said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm not the one who kept me up all night," Kate said peeking through the blankets.

"It take two to tango, detective." Castle was quite proud when he made a double entendre.

"Touché."

"Now get up. Time to go make the world a safer place."

* * *

"Beckett," Kate answered. Her cell phone rang just as she took a sip of fresh coffee. Her iPhone flashed a blocked number.

Instead of getting a reply they hung up.

"Who was it?" Castle asked from across the kitchen. That morning he attempted to create a new breakfast surprise for the two of them, but it failed like most of his breakfast surprises. He washed the dishes attempting, but failing, to get the burnt bacon bits off of the pans.

"It must have been a wrong number, but it was blocked."

Castle looked at her concerned.

"Castle, don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing." Beckett waved it off assuming it was frivolous.

"Beckett, things like this are never 'nothing' when it comes to us. Do you need examples?" Castle remained concerned but did not want to seem too overbearing. He liked the usually light-hearted nature of their relationship.

"Oh, shut up," Beckett joked. "Let's go. We're going to be late thanks to you and the mess you made."

"I was only trying to cook a well-balanced meal for my fiancé before we went out to another long day at work." Castle feigned being hurt.

"Sure, bacon, frosting, and maple syrup is well-balanced if you're trying to give me diabetes. Lets just get to work."

* * *

Beckett and Castle walked into the twelfth. There was no new case, so it looked like it would be a paperwork day. Castle usually went home early on these days to write. He decided to stick around for a while incase a new case popped up. Plus, it kind of annoyed Beckett. Although they were getting married, he still loved to see her get a little riled up. Beckett didn't actually mind that much; she liked his company as he told bad joke after bad joke. She would roll her eyes, but it was more out of habit than annoyance.

For most of the day Beckett filled out paperwork and Castle played the newest game from the app store. It was a normal, boring day. They talked about nothing in particular. Wedding talk remained at home. The guys loved to eavesdrop on their plans at first but they really just wanted to know who the best man was. Castle tried to pick both of them, but neither of them were having that excuse. In the end Castle chose Ryan. Their ability to bond over their theories brought them much closer. Esposito was not hurt about it. He joked that he was glad it wasn't James Patterson.

Around one o'clock, after hours of doing nothing productive, Castle uttered four words:

"It sure is slow."

"Really, Castle," Ryan said, "You never say these things in a police precinct. It's like an omen."

"I think Castle has rubbed off on you too much," Esposito said. His partner had loosened up in the years of Castle's presence. Having another guy around who shared Ryan's crazy beliefs in myths helped even out the scale. It worked to their benefit. Beckett and Esposito were the sensible two: they kept their partners on track and made sure that every logical explanation checked out. Castle and Ryan were the inventive ones: when everyone else ran out of ideas they came up with more solutions that put them all back on track.

"We'll see when we get slammed with work in a couple of minutes." Ryan looked convinced, while Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two—don't make me send you both to separate corners," Beckett said in a stern voice.

"Yes, mom," they grumbled in unison.

They all went back to work for another hour forgetting Castle's words.

"Delivery for a Kate Castle."

Everyone spun around in their chairs to look at the young delivery boy holding a giant bouquet of flowers.

"I guess that's me," Kate said. The Castle part was a little early.

The young man set the flowers on her desk and walked away. Kate looked at the bouquet full of white lilies and lush greenery. Near the bottom almost hidden from view was a card. Kate picked it up and read:

Mrs. Castle,

I know that in the coming weeks your life will change forever. I look forward to seeing you again on that sunny day.

Best of luck to you.

"Isn't it a little early for wedding presents?" Ryan asked.

"Beckett, what does it say?" Castle looked worried as her lips turned into a grimace. Castle got up and looked over her shoulder reading the card himself.

The tension in the room became palpable.

"He's back," Beckett said. Ryan and Esposito looked at her confused. Castle immediately knew who.

"Tyson."


End file.
